Saved by an Angel
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: When Mai is attacked by a group of Daimon's on the streets of London she is saved by a mysterious woman named Sirielle who brings her into the world of the Dark-Hunters. Two years on when the two re-locate back to Japan how will her friends in SPR react to her new job? And what really is Sirielle? Adult themes, expletives, scenes of graphic violence and of a sexual nature.


She stood on the nearly empty London street, cigarette dangling casually between her fingers as she took in the cities steady flow of evening commuters and club goers who meandered through the streets trying to get to their destinations without excessive exposure to the biting autumn night. It was only seven or eight at night but it was already pitch black, perfect for her since going out in the sunlight would be a bitch to explain to her compatriots. Coupled with the fact she was pushing the top band of five feet with gold hair that hit just past her breasts they might mistake her for a day-walker which neither she nor Ash needed right now. Her gold hair was today streaked with scarlet to match the bra that could be seen through the side of her low cut fitted tank top was concealed beneath her customary biker jacket. Her custom made combat boots, courtesy of the delightful boys in the Squires Weapons department, were worn over her tight leather pants that clung to her lither body like a second skin. The pants were custom made too to allow her easy access to her weapons (not that she really _needed _weapons but she found it oddly amusing to use them instead of her powers, gave the fuckers a chance) and to conceal various items which were carefully sew into secret pockets or compartments. She really felt she should thank them…maybe a quick thank-you shag? No, Ash would get his panties all up in a bunch and bitch at her for weeks on end about it. Damn him and his fucking rules. Sighing she dropped her cigarette and stubbed it out under her heel before flicking her mane of hair over her shoulder and moving into the flow of human life. She stalked the streets alone, ignoring the catcalls and propositions she had thrown her way; she was a deadly predator looking for her prey, the pathetic leeches who thought they were the baddest things to come out to play at night. She would teach them how wrong they were. Not noticing where she was her finely hones senses caught the trace of her prey, they were close and fuck! They were after someone.

She broke out into a sprint, following her instincts-the inherent powers that that guided her life and made her who and what she was. Rounding a corner she saw the group of three blonde Daimon's corner a small brunette girl whose warm chocolate eyes were darting from side to side in panic, she couldn't have been more than eighteen and she looked terrified. Curling her lip to reveal her curving white fangs she bared her teeth at the bastards backs, how _dare_ they try and pull this shit with a little girl? Oh she was going to fucking _slaughter _them. Letting out an ear piercing whistle the blonde scum whipped round to face her, their own fangs out and about ready to feed on the poor innocent kid.

"Yo, ass-wipes. Why don't you leave the pretty little human alone and come play with someone your own size?" she called. The idiots rushed her, why oh why couldn't she get some intelligent kills for a change? Dodging the first one's ill-placed lunge for her throat she spun and manifested a curved dagger into her hand and went on the offensive. The other two came at her; a fist came at her face, she caught it in her free hand, twirled to the side pulling it behind the bastard as the other came at her other side and she struck out with the blade. It connected, striking him in the chest; yanking it free she lifted a foot and planted it in the Daimon she was holdings back and pushed, dislocating his shoulder. Releasing his arm as he howled in pain, the pussy, she planted the dagger in his back as he fell. Flipping over his disintegrating form she spun to face the last of the trio who was warily edging around her, clearly the idiot had _no_ brains or he would have fled while she was dealing with his friends. She feinted right then dodged left, spinning behind him before punching a clawed hand through the back of his rib cage and out the other side in a gruesome display of strength and sheer anger. The last of the trio fell to gold dust around Sirielle's gore coated fist. She straightened up, brushing hair out of her currently sanguine eyes with her clean hand and prowled over to the shivering Asian girl who appeared to have fallen to the floor during the fight. She had her hands over face and was quietly sobbing her heart out; Sirielle looked down at the kid in sadness, she hated that people like her had to go through this shit. Crouching down in front of the girl she tried to look the least intimidating she possibly could with red eyes, fangs and a hand drenched in vampire blood.

**"Hey, sweetie. You're safe now."** She murmured in Japanese, hoping she had got the girls ethnicity right on the first guess. The girl peeked through her fingers, her chocolate orbs shimmering with tears, and hiccupped her way out of absolute hysteria.

**"Wha-what where those ****_things?_****" **she whispered back in the same language. Thanking the handful of Gods she actually liked or had any respect for, which was painfully few, that she had gotten it right she offered the girl a half smile in an attempt to reassure her.

**"Pray to whatever God you believe in you never have to find out sweetie. I'm Sirielle by the way, what's your name?"**

**"Taniyama…no, you say it the other way round here don't you? I'm Mai Taniyama. Thank you for saving me Siri-san."** She replied finally dropping her hands and extending one to me in an offer of thanks. Sirielle reached out and took it before she even realised what she was doing. Skin touched skin and she was thrown into a vision of Mai's life: memories, feelings thoughts-things that had happened, were happening, things that had yet to happen all churned up in her head before Sirielle dropped her hand and pressed the heel of her hand to her eye in an attempt to squelch the ever so slightly annoying pain she got when her powers took over. She now knew why the Daimon's wanted her, she had an incredible wealth of nigh on un-tapped psychic power that she was barely aware of. _Fuck,_ she thought, _I can't let her wander around u-protected with this kind of potential. She's like a walking fucking magnet to anything that wants power; I'm surprised she hasn't been killed yet._ Coming to a resolution she smiled at the girl who was now looking up at her curiously, worried as to why her saviour suddenly appeared to be in pain.

**"Mai, I know this gonna sound weird but how would you like to come work for me?"**


End file.
